What's Your Damage, Heather?
What's Your Damage, Heather? is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It originally aired on July 30, 2012. Summary Michelle is stuck with teaching all of the classes while Fanny relaxes away. When she thinks she's happy that Fanny will be back tommorow, she learns from Boo that Fanny extended her vacation. Ginny and Josh are getting ready to celebrate their 8 year anniversary. She tells Melanie how excited they are but gets a call from Josh saying that Ginny's mom is forcing him to put together a cabinet and he won't be done in time. Ginny gets a little upset by this. Michelle is teaching her tap class but can't get the noise of the tap class out of her head. She sits down but feels water on her head and runs upstairs to see that the girl's dressing room pipes have leaked. Michelle gets Davis, a plumber with one eye to do the plumbing. Truly warns her not to continue to use him as no one uses him for plumbing. The girls arrive for dance but with the changing room in it's condition, Michelle tells the girls to use the boys', but they refuse because it's so "disgusting". "The boys hit their marks perfectly on the dance floor, but that's where it ends," one tells her. Michelle finally allows the girls to change at her house. The girls instead snoop around her house, checking out everything she owns. Sasha arrives, revealing she never got in trouble for messing up her parent's car and instead got a credit card and a trip to the spa. The girls later join Michelle in drying up the carpet and she treats them to The Oyster Bar, where she tells the girls about her wild love life as a teenage, after Ginny tells the long tale of her love life with Josh. Michelle also learns of the many dancer rules, rules Fanny put for her dancers to make them better dancers. Michelle heads back to the studio to find Davis and Truly kissing in the girl's room, but both quickly run out. Michelle apologizes to Truly for last night and learns she is still not over Hubbell and she accepts it. Michelle is trying to get her key for the studio when Sasha walks up to the changing room and Michelle spots her wearing her shirt. Michelle confronts her on it and after Sasha continually teases her, she finally gives it back. Then Sasha walks in late, without her shoes on or her head in a bun. Michelle gets her up to the dressing room and gets mad at her for disobeying the rules. Michelle joins the class and Sasha quickly does too, looking like she has seen a ghost. Practice ends and Charlie arrives to pick up Melanie and Ginny. He talks to Boo and asks her to put a good word with him to Ginny, which makes Boo disappointed. As Michelle is about to go talk to Boo's mother, Claire, Ginny's mom, comes in and blames Michelle for Ginny breaking up with Josh. Claire yells at Michelle until she finally leaves. Nanette comes to Michelle and comforts her with cookies and grape juice, saying ever since she got to Paradise, she has made an impact on the girls, mainly Boo. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Kiersten Warren as Claire Thompson *Jennifer Hasty as Nanette Jordan *Todd Lowe as Davis *Rose Abdoo as Sam *Antony Del Rio as Jeff Tobey *Gabriel Notarangelo as Josh *Zak Henri as Charlie Segal *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Matisse Love as Matisse *Zoe Pessin as Sophie Absent *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers Performances Trivia *This marks the end of Ginny and Josh's relationship. *We learn of Charlie's attraction to Ginny. Errors *When Melanie was heading out of the dressing room to yell at Charlie, her hair was down. However when she was on the balcony of the dressing room a second later, her hair was tied back in a bun. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1